The Grooming and Taming
by ChikagePlease
Summary: Chizuru is transported to the Amagiri estate, by questionable methods. Unfortunately, she lost her memories so she can't discern whether this is good or bad. What would Chizuru be like with a new fresh mind and different surroundings? What role does she play in saving the Oni Race? An epic tale of romance and the rehabilitation of the Oni Race. KazxOC Chizuru. - ON HIATUS!
1. A Clean Slate With Which to Inscribe

**Hello, my friends! I am scratching an itch here, I've been obsessed with the Oni way of life as shown in Hakuouki. Why would she want to stay around a bunch of humans anyways? She could be SO much more. She can change the way of life, and lead them into a new Era, and yet she decides to stick with the land of men? **

**Well, kids will make mistakes, I suppose. But I can change it here! And Kazama takes it into his own hands to see that she is raised differently (as opposed to being raised by stinky, short-lived honorable samurai. Hey, they have their good points, too). Although she is still only sixteen and terribly naive, you will see her change in more ways than one on this journey. **

**By the end of the story, I hope to accomplish two things: the salvation of the Oni Race, and a thorough and slow-developing, heart-stopping love story that transcends time. It will be hard-won.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hakuouki Characters... Too Bad. I want one, PLEASE. :)**

**I also do not boast to have a great understanding of politics, or any great specialization in this era of Japan. Japanese is like Greek and Latin to me, I can't really understand any of it (Romaji is something else though, I can understand snippets). I don't think you'll be disappointed, however.**

**Please R & R! :) - DM**

**Chapter One ****–**** A Clean Slate With Which to Inscribe**

I felt drugged, and heavy. My eyelids had weight. I cautiously opened one, and then the other, with the room slowly coming into focus. I felt like I was opening my eyes for the first time, and knew peace. There is a freshness to being a rosebud, yet to bloom. Or even a seed, yet to take root. I can't really say that I have relative experiences, just a knowingness.

Taking one step at a time seems like a smart action, for now. I stretched the tendons in my hands and started doing basic excersizes to both accommodate and get the circulation flowing more freely to my muscles. They felt unused, slack and lax. I don't know how long I was sleeping, and if it was even considered a sleep.

Gingerly, I sat up in the futon. I noticed that it was a fine quality, with almost no wear and maximum softness. Sleeping on a cloud would be of comparable quality. I stretched, and decided to take a study of my immediate surroundings.

Everything was of obvious high bearings, the furnishings which consisted of a polished wooden side table, and a couple ceramic bowls and pots that had painted pictures on them. A mortar and pestle was adorning a single low table, that also had various herbs displayed on pieces of tightly-woven cloth. There were flowers in a small vase near the door, and a tree shadowed the paper door. In summation, just about everything was flammable, except the ceramics, and crafted with much care.

"Please excuse the intrusion." A quiet feminine voice said from the other side of the door. It opened, revealing a beautiful young servant, eyes downcast, her hands folded demurely on her silk kimono. Her eyes went up and she gasped.

"_Ano, Ohayoo Gozaimasu_, Yukimura-sama." She said and brought in her tea tray,"I have brought you tea, to go with your medicine."

"_Arigatou_. Excuse me, but where am I?" I inquired.

"You are in the Amagiri residence. May I ask…" I nodded,"Do you not remember coming here?" The woman tentatively said.

I thought for a second. I remembered the names for the things she was wearing, enough to describe the way I was feeling and to continue with conversation with ease. I don't know how, but I just knew. It's hard to describe.

"I don't know – I know… Talking, objects, and I know that I don't know you. What do you mean?" I asked, perplexed.

"… Do you remember what your name is?" The woman seemed to be more accommodated to me, and was now speaking to me directly.

"Yukimura _desu_."

"_Hai_. You are also called Ch-Chizuru Yukimura."

"Ch-Chizuru _ka_?" I didn't really like the sound of it, it sounded like another name for _father. _That just didn't sit well with me, and I felt a tightening in my chest.

Surprisingly, the woman chuckled, and the tightening disappeared as though it never was.

"You're Chizuru Yukimura-sama." She said, now smiling endearingly."And you've been in a deep sleep for a month."

A month, approximately twenty-eight to thirty-one days on a twelve-month calendar. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries. All of this comes to me, but I don't get something important about them. I can only remember a couple of moments back…

At first, we started talking about what I knew. Which was sadly not sufficient for more than a few minutes of murmured confusions on my part. So, I reversed the inquisition to her, and what she knew.

And so the questioning began. I found out, through my depth of glib etiquette, that her name was Kiyoko Amagiri and she was not, in fact, a servant. She lives in the residence nearby, stating that Kazama-sama brought me here after I collapsed, about a month ago. He was not here now, he was attending other matters. No one else would be in my acquiantance, except the doctor with whom I am really indebted to, and by who's medicinal prowess brought me to the state of clear-mindedness I am now. I am about the age sixteen, according to Amagiri-san. She just said that she was able to come up with the figure by hearing her brother refer to me as a baby-Oni in one of his conversations with Kazama-sama.

Amagiri-chan, as I started calling her after all this familiarity, served the tea for both of us, and replaced the still-emaculate flowers with Sakura blooms. She said that in her family, she is considered to be the nature-tender. She has special gifts with plants, but she's still learning to what extent. I learned a lot of her subjective views on why I'm here, who I am, and most importantly, why do I seem to have lost all of my memories prior to waking up this morning.

Quietly, she stated that,"You supposedly were tricked into drinking a potion to forget your memories by a group of ronin called the Shinsengumi, and after you found out they killed loving twin and father. They still wanted to use you to help them create a newer, more hybrid army of warriors.. Despite their transgressions against you already. Not exactly a way to make friends… So you rebelled one night… And were forced to ingest a concoction that was previously thought forgotten."


	2. Acclimating

**Chapter Two - Acclimating**

Over the next couple of days, I wandered around the secluded estate. It really was no more and no less than one single-room separate flat, with a bonzai tree and a Koi fish pond. The Koi fish were incredibly large, looking as though they, at most, weighed twenty pounds. There was nothing but foothills and a partially worn path travelling through the slopes for what seemed like miles. It was very easy to see past the cottage I was staying at, once you went through the trees directly surrounding it. I wondered if it was for a semblance of privacy, or if this was simply no-mans land - it's not like it was hiding my location.

I was given the company of Amagiri-chan about once a day, when she brought the mid-morning tea, and tended to the plants (the bonsai and snipped selections). I learned little more about my situation, only that Kazama-sama was back today, from his errands. _Perhaps he would be meeting with me soon, _I pondered. He was after all my savior.

Other than that, I occupied myself with sleeping (I was still trying to adjust my hours, waking up earlier and earlier. I didn't particularly see a rush though) and eating, learning my surroundings, feeding the Koi fish and, often-times during the night, falling asleep under the moon on a branch. It seemed a simple life, and yet, for now it was a gradient I could handle.

Something seemed new about my abilities that I practiced, played with, everyday as well. I had the feeling that they had been there all along, but I was too inhibited to have had wanted any practice with them. Everything just seemed easy – running incredibly fast was something I needed to do, lest my legs start fidgeting from having 'just awoken' to being used for nothing. I don't know what it was… But I felt incredibly different from how I assumedly felt before.

An obvious answer was that I'd simply lost my memory, and was starting from a new beginning.

I had another, darker feeling in the back of my mind on what it probably really was. Time would tell me what it means, as time is the great unfolder.. If I had to say it revolved around a certain area, I definitely wanted to know more about the specifics of how I came to be without a memory of certain people. I can remember Amagiri-chan, Kyouya-sensei and the woman who comes to my room to change the sheets and do cleaning. That woman doesn't talk to me, or answer my questions. She left me food to give to the Koi fish, however, which was one of my requests. Three things I wanted to learn more about: my twin, father and who the Shinsengumi are.

Settling my feet in the Koi pond and running my hands through my loose hair, gazing in the

pond, I looked for the one I colloquially called 'Whisker-san'. He was mainly white, with orange splashes of color, with long white whiskers, similar to a stringy mustache on a scholar.

The breeze on this night of only a few clouds relaxed me, and I splashed my feet in the pond.

The crystal clear depths probably spanned down ten feet, and across, about twenty. An interesting note were the grooves entering the pond on one side, with a small stream, and then leaving on the other – with another small stream. The koi were far too big to make an escape, however.

I got up, and dried my legs with the edge of the yukata I am wearing. I made my way to the tree, deftly crawled up to my favorite branch, which was about fifteen feet off the ground and a sturdy size. The breeze seemed slightly stronger up here, but the warm summer air was nice and not humid.

I let myself doze off, and, once again, time seemed to slow down…

The next day, I ate traditional Japanese breakfast and was informed by Amagiri-chan that I would be meeting with her family and their guest for dinner. Her main concern was my etiquette, but she said that I am actually not as bad as one would think, having lost all my memories of people. It seemed that I had my knowledge through whenever I studied something, or had been under tutelage of a mentor that didn't have much importance to me. I didn't recall my twin, and loving father, for instance, and I felt like those were planted impressions simply because I was told I had them.

She went over the basics with me, as Kazama-sama was an important figure, to be respected, if not feared. Feared? I asked, and she said that he can be ruthless in passing his judgment to enemies, and I should make sure I stray very far from that distinction.

She doesn't know if I had met him before, so it would really be like meeting for the first time.

Amagiri-chan doesn't know him too well, she said he just takes her brother, Kyuuyju Amagiri, around Japan doing various jobs for the Satsuma clan. I would not be meeting Kyo Shiranui-sama on this trip, of the trio, but her brother and Kazama-sama would be interesting enough.

I was apparently about a mile from the main estate, in my secluded home next to the koi pond and bonsai tree. In the early afternoon, after Amagiri-chan had helped to dress me in a yukata and my hair was folded, twirled and shaped in an elaborate way that I could no sooner hope to do than fly, we began a slow, leisurely walk with lots of breaks in between.

We mainly talked a lot and I found that I really am beginning to enjoy her many facets of interest: mainly gardening, but also herbs and their concoctions into various medicinal and cosmetic uses. Amagiri-chan enjoyed being a woman, and had many, many years experimenting with herbs as a hobby. She doesn't socialize too much due to her nature of being rather shy, but other than that, she practices calligraphy, reads poetry, and tends to the ill. I'm sure she does more to occupy her time, I don't see her as someone who only likes to keep themselves partially busy.

I also felt like she out-ranked me, but apparently not as she used an esteemed honorific next to my name in the beginning. When I asked her why she felt that was necessary, she gave me a very patient look.

"Chizuru-chan, in the Oni heirarchy, the more pure blood that you have as an Oni ensures you are entitled to respect by other Oni that have less of the advantage. I don't know if you've noticed, but you have gifts that are starting to show, for the first time. I've talked with your doctor, and he says, Chizuru-chan, your muscles are getting incredibly strong compared to when you first came here, and definitely in comparison to their destruction your body wrought on them while you were endlessly sleeping. I've noticed a couple things, myself.."

The reference to my doctor made sense, but I wasn't sure how she was so familiar with Kyouya-sensei. But, she must have wanted to know how her patient was doing, as well… I was piqued, to say.

"_Arigatou _for the information," I smiled,"I really appreciate it. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm really like a newborn in a lot of ways. I would find it frustrating talking to myself, from your shoes, but in earnest, I just feel a hungering curiosity for this new world. Would you mind telling me a little more.. On the Oni hierarchy?"

Amagiri-chan laughed and said,"It's not frustrating talking to you! _Ano_… Where to begin…"

"Perhaps, how did the Oni clans originate? What makes us so special?"

_There are four main clans left of the dwindling race of Oni. They are named after each point on the Compass: the North, East, West and South Clans. Each one has their own trademarks for how they live, and their own customs, but all are deep-rooted in the old teachings of honor and strength._

_ The head of each of those clans is the most Pure-blooded Oni in the respective region, and by having the strongest blood, thereby the strongest warriors and the ones with the most __'__blessings__'__._

_In the time of this writing, Chizuru Yukimura heads the Eastern Clan, as her brother and father are missing. Kaoru, when searched for, can be found and conversed with considerable difficulty, but he does not appear to want any responsibility on the title. Toudou is in hiding working on experiments which are confidential, at the behest of the Kazama__'__s._

_ The Northern Clan is headed by Ryuu Kazama, and is to be succeeded by Chikage. Both are Pure-Blooded, as far as Oni come. The Kazama Clan is considerably the largest Oni Clan at present, with the Yukimuras being the smallest._

_ The Western Clan is headed by Heisuke Amagiri, and is to be succeeded by Kyuuyju Amagiri. This clan has a highly concentrated amount of Oni in their bloodlines, but several generations back, there was inter-breeding with humans, which is taboo, and did weaken their concentration of Oni blood to the current generation. It__'__s best described as the most lenient family, and is known for their respect of life in all of its forms. That the half-Oni breed was aloud to stay and further, procreate and head the clan, in the Amagiri family is a testament to that fact. Since that time, the half-breed turned into a quarter, then an eighth, and lastly a sixteenth, with the current head. That discrepancy is considered a mar in the family line, by the other clans._

_ The Southern Clan is headed by Kyosuke Shiranui, and will be headed by Shika Shiranui when Kyosuke passes. Kyo will be skipped, due to his blatant disrespect and obvious despisal of the responsibility. This clan, in a brief description, would be summed up as a spear-wielding aggressive clan most known for their skills in culinary arts. Particularly on a skewer._

_ The current state of political affairs in the underlying world of men, the Oni, is this: treaties are being worked out so that the future of the race can be brought forward and put the War of Oni in the past. It__'__s a young idea and the Yukimura__'__s were actually the most adamant to contest it __–__ eventually being picked off and slaughtered by the other Clans based on the agreed-upon justice procedures. It__'__s almost as though domination __'__runs in the blood__'__ of the Yukimura__'__s, but it appears to have been broken by Toudou Yukimura, a peaceful and wise Oni._

_ The Eastern Clan with Chizuru is almost faded and is no great wedge in any say. The other clans__'__ views towards it would be that it needs to be preserved and the numbers replenished. Now, the Yukimura__'__s are being shown support by the other clans, with the apparent change of heart of its occupants._

_ The Kazama__'__s and Shiranui__'__s are the closest of the clans, and the Amagiri__'__s are instigating a treaty by the next-in-line and son of the head of the clan to work for Kazama Chikage on his mission for the Satsuma. The efforts have been strong, and although evil has not been wiped out completely, a stronger bond is being formed by the alliance of the three clans and support of the last._

_ All Oni seek the strengthening of the group and are taught deep honor, most of them having been indoctrinated a century to centuries ago. Due to their seemingly never-ending longevity and inclination to battle, you end up with a newer, still pure but less in number, species. As with all races and cultures, the ideas of honor blur and mix from family to family, but some morals are in stone._

_It would appear a bright and hopeful future for the Oni of Japan._

_ What does make the Oni so special, and different from humans? That each clan is gifted with incredible speed, agility, longevity, regeneration, immunity to disease __–__ relative to the homo sapiens,_

_it is god-like. The name __'__Oni__'__ was bestowed due to the form that is taken during times of high strain on the body, or similar situations. In almost all cases, the hair turns white, horns appear on the head (in some cases, small tusks jut from the mouth), claws extend, and the eyes turn to gold. Physical stamina and strength are raised to accommodate the situation. It is considerably harder for the Oni to procreate, since the beginning of their species, which in no small way aided to their failing numbers now._

"I see! That's very interesting. Thank you for sharing that with me, Amagiri-chan." I said, thinking to myself – _Oh my. I hope I can remember all of that_. I smiled at her, a way of exchange for all of the data she generously gave me. It would have been hard to come by that in my current means.

"It's nothing. I have been around this all my life. It comes quite naturally to me, and introducing another to our way of life is a new experience," she said while tapping on her chin with her forefinger. She stole a glance at me and we continued our walk, which is now seeming much longer than a mile. I'm happy to spend it in such good company.

A thought occurred to me, and I blushed. It would be incredibly inappropriate for me to ask,

_Ano, Amagiri-chan__…__ Just how old are you? _So I kept it to myself, knowing intuitively that this would be better asked after shots of sake, which means probably never.

We shuffled along, and the sky gradually turned a vivid array of beautiful hues – harkening the sunset. The cicadas sang, and I had to admit to myself that it made me feel less alone, but it was annoying. Lush, green grass surrounded us, with rolling foothills that led, eventually, to a beautiful snow-capped mountain. The sun apparently hadn't had a chance to melt it, yet.

I spotted wildlife on our journey, while we were talking and walking. Once, along the trip, we ate apples. She said, her hand covering her mouth like it was a secret,"If we eat the apples now, we won't be so hungry later," and giggled.

I seconded the giggling, my cheeks turning Fuji-apple-pink.


	3. A Memorable Impression

**Chapter Three ****–**** A Memorable Impression**

When we reached the compound, I felt refreshed, educated and alive. The excersize and fresh air really did do amazing things to one's body. It had overall been about two miles, and it was no toll; a delight. I was rather hungry right now, despite the apples, though. The body does burn through fuel, and an apple is no substantial meal.

Amagiri-chan and I entered the compound through the large gate, as it was situated in a small village, clearly needing distinction. I laughed to myself at that, considering how small the village was.

But, looking around, it seemed like everything was in good order here. Perhaps the gate and wall separating the compound from the village used to be needed. The village could have been bigger, needing such a distinction then. It would be hard to tell from the decay of the wall whether or not it was old; the craftmanship and upkeep was superb.

Several of the houses even had their craft on display, and looking at the katanas, readymade kimonos, fresh rolls, etcetera, I was pleasantly surprised. One could learn a lot, in practically any trade. It must be because the Oni have a much longer lifespan, therefore more time to hone their individual callings.

Or several callings. With how much time I had ahead of me, I could be all the things I wanted to do at this moment and more. (I'm really interested in learning more on medicine. I've learned from my doctor about me, and asked him several questions, as well. What I've garnered most from this field, is that it needs a lot of help. Maybe I'll feel differently when I learn more about how the people in the world are faring.)

Continuing to walk through the gate, past a guard, on the bricked and gardened path was a sight for my eyes. The lushness of the garden was amazing to behold to my eyes.

"Did you do all of this? It's incredible." I said, the awe clear in my tone.

"_Hai!_ I have worked with these plants for almost a decade. They have grown to be friends of mine, and even saviours of our people through medicine." Amagiri-chan stated with pride.

I nodded, and looked around at the garden. It was almost touching the path, but the branches of various trees were meticulously trimmed and pruned so that some of them naturally curved away. From the various stones overcome by moss, to vines and ivy growing at the bottom and leading to small, segmented patches of herbs in a pattern, to shrubs with beautiful bulbous flowers... Some of the flowers looked like small lanterns, some like golden globes. There's a willow with a bench next to it, and in the center of all this greenery is another pond that is on a slightly larger incline than the rest of the garden. Water trickles through to the stones, and thus feeds the moss and other greens, on a light scale.

I would not mind seeing this place in the dark, illuminated by fireflies and a lantern that I would bring. I could even imagine it on a night with a full moon shining ahead, surrounded by all of this life. I want to learn how to create this effect in the future, now.

The perusal was faster than I wanted, but the speed was warranted, as the sky is darkening slowly but surely. I felt nervous to meet these two new individuals. It's widening my world by more than half of what I already know, people-wise. Perhaps I am over-thinking things.

Walking up the wooden steps and making a left with Amagiri-chan, she patted my arm and said she would introduce me, and that I shouldn't be nervous. They are nice, honorable men. _She's definitely saying that for my benefit.. Not too long ago, she was warning me about Kazama-sama!_

We walked into a room that already had two women in there, with paints and other make-up and hair accessories there to adorn us with. Rich cloths were next to them, a safe distance from the oils - the kimonos. The women made short work of us, tutting sounds of approval in the end. A looking glass was shown to me, and I have to admit. I looked a lot different, but I didn't really like the feeling of the artificiality.

"_Ah!_ Amagiri-chan! You look so different!" I said, and grinned, indicating it was great! She had her shiny auburn tresses in a classic up-do with an intricate, delicate comb that had emeralds to complement her verdant eyes. Her kimono was an off-white khaki, with black, grey and brown tree branches - adorned by baby-pink sakura blooms. It gave me the sense of winter cherry blossoms, and made her seem more mature. Her green and lively eyes stating that the cherry blossoms would bloom in full later in the season, and her kimono saying the skies were just overcast and likely to give rain.

In comparison, I felt like a colt, wobbling around to get my footing. I might have been, if my age, sixteen was correctly estimated. I could only imagine how many years the other Oni have on me.

My eyes and hair are a brown color, how I wish I had a more exotic appearance. My makeup was done so that there was nary a place on my face or neck not coated with something. The creases of my eyes had a dark red hint, with pink winging out and black kohl charcoal lined my eyes. Lips and cheeks rouged. I sighed. _If father could see me now. _I thought and scrunched my face up in confusion. I don't remember him, though..

The kimono I wore was a gradient scale of blue, darker starting up top and getting lighter. Stitched in the pattern were floating lily pads, which I thought definitely made me look younger. Nothing like the elegant pattern adorning Amagiri-chan's kimono.

Amagiri-chan chuckled lightly, and said,"_Arigatou._ If you could see yourself from an objective viewpoint, you would see you look beautiful."

My face heated up considerably, _were my thoughts that obvious?_

"It's alright, Chizuru-chan. You have a very expressive face. It's refreshing." She said, her lips pinched like she was trying to keep from grinning.

I thanked the women who helped us dress, and we went on our way.

The men were drinking sake when we excused ourselves for the intrusion and entered. Another servant was waiting on them, and Amagiri-chan requested that tea be brought out. We made our way to the small raised table and sat on the cushions arranged around the table, our hands in our laps folded.

"_Onee-san_, Kazama-sama, greetings. I present to you, Yukimura Chizuru. Yukimura-sama, to the left is Kyuuyju Amagiri, and the right is Chikage Kazama-sama." Amagiri-chan motioned to the men as she introduced them.

I smiled and made eye contact with both of them. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you two. I am happy for all that you have done to help me recover, and the support in bringing me here to start anew." It was a diplomatic thing to say, although I was still unclear as to how exactly I came to be at the estate. Whatever case may have landed me here, they have treated me with civility and respect and did save my life, even if it was them who originally endangered it. I can't fault them, but I can't trust them either, like I felt I could trust Amagiri-chan.

"We have met before, Chizuru-chan." Kazama-sama said, with pursed lips. When I looked in his ruby eyes, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful they are, and his golden hair was certainly competing with the wheat in the sun, shining although minimal light was on it now. I noticed my mouth was slightly agape at how incredibly handsome he was, and closed it quietly, hoping no one noticed.

The only person who didn't notice was Amagiri-chan, Amagiri-sama smiled but his jaw clenched, and Kazama-sama simply stared back at me with guileful eyes.

"I understand, and I'm terribly sorry that I don't remember the occasion. I would think it to be unforgettable, but the unlikely has happened." I said with my eyes downcast, to collect my thoughts, and keep them from the only person in the room who made me nervous.

"There's no need to apologize," Amagiri-sama stated, "it is not in your control, and not an inconvenience in any way." _Wa, a diplomat._ I thought, thinking him kind for his consideration.

I nodded. Our food was brought in by the same servant that was waiting on Kazama-sama and Amagiri-sama before. It was served on pre-portioned plates with dividers, a savory and protein-rich dinner with a helping of white rice in a bowl. Miso was on the side, and next to the tea that was priorly brought in.

The meal was quiet, save for the interspersed talking amongst the siblings. Kazama-sama would often eat and stare into space, or sit contentedly drinking tea. The siblings mainly small-talked about how the trip was and if Amagiri-sama was in good health. One topic, whether or not he found a particular herb, had Amagiri-chan start chuckling. The topic rarely went to me, and I noticed the two would glance at me occasionally, only to find me sitting in a hopefully attentive stance.

My input in the conversation was minimal, I am still trying to find out just who I am around here, and then I would come up with some idea of safe conduct. Maybe that was it, or maybe I was just nervous because of that one person in the room. My stomach would go in knots just thinking about him. It has to be an infatuation of some kind. I have to learn to control this.

The meal was soon up, with conversation flowing freely from the Amagiris.

I glanced over at Kazama-sama, who was coincidentally looking at a design on my kimono, the one on my chest that had about three blooms, if I remember correctly. When I caught him doing this, he lazily looked up into my eyes and then looked away, as though another thought had taken his attention away. He had a smirk on his lips and his eyebrows were slightly furrowed.

I blushed. He made me feel like my kimono was inadequate, and that was not polite considering it's a borrowed item of the highest quality. Maybe he was noticing what I had noticed earlier: it makes me look very young and naive.

I took a good look at his yukata, surreptitiously. His haori was a gold and black patterned contrast to the simple crème yukata he wore underneath. There was a design on the yukata, however faint it was due to the thread's color - it was a mountain peak and clouds. Under it there was a little bit of skin shown, which was lightly tanned. He had a feline grace that reminded me of a panther enjoying the spoils of his hunt before another was to begin. He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes and his smirk disappeared, as did the faint creases in his forehead. My heart thumped loudly in my chest, as though a knock on the head to bring me to my senses.

I looked at the room around me and smiled. _Not a care in the world from this lady!_ I thought loudly, hoping what Amagiri-chan had advised me about my thoughts were clearly showing on my face.

"... _Otou-san _is wondering if we can visit the Northern Clan in the Summer..." I heard in the conversation and watched the speaker for a moment. I glanced at the golden Oni, then back to Amagiri-chan. He was back to sipping his tea contentedly, but now was a little more interested in the conversation.

"... It's getting late. Would you like to make plans with Kazama-sama now, _Onee-sama_?"

"It is getting late, but we do need to speak about a matter before sleeping for the night. If you wouldn't mind?" Amagiri-sama said, ending the question with a look to me.

"I wouldn't mind, of course. It was a pleasure meeting... Seeing... you, Amagiri-sama, Kazama-sama." I calmly interjected, bowing my head to them in gratitude for the honor.

"Kazama-sama, I wish you the best on your mission, and please keep my _onee-sama_ safe," Amagiri-chan stated with a note of plea in her voice, "and I would wish for your safe return as well."

"_Arigatou_, unnecessary though it was. I've decided we'll be returning this next Spring. He'll write you." Kazama-sama said, and I thought it was the longest I've ever heard him string together, even though we had only 'met' an hour or two before.

Amagiri-chan and I left the room shortly thereafter, feeling the weight of eyes on my back as I left. I supposed they wouldn't be staying for long, only here to attend to a short bout of business before returning back to their other duties.

_I wonder what's happening in the world, outside of this contained environment where time seems like it's in a standstill_. Also in my thoughts were a pair of maroon eyes, that seemed to bring out another me.


	4. A Turn of Events

**Chapter Four - A Turn of Events, I think?**

When Amagiri-chan and I walked out of the room, to go down the dimly-lit hallway surrounding the courtyard full of beautiful flowers just on the other side of the gate, I had a question to ask of her.

"Amagiri-chan, your brother seems very kind," I started, and when she smiled, "I am very happy to be here with you and him."

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, you honor my family." She said, with a smile.

"I have a question.."

"What is it?"

"I want to know what's happening in the world. What is this mission your brother and Kazama-sama are doing?"

She was not surprised by my question, and frowned to the sky before answering, "My brother is serving Kazama-sama for the duration of the political mission of the humans. The Kazama's owe a blood-debt to the Satsumas, a strong human family. I don't agree with their reasoning," she continued with a firm voice,"but the Oni have always adhered to their honor and their word."

"_Soka_. Is this what the world, Japan, is focused on?"

"I'm not always tracking with the affairs of humans. While they are a part of life, and I do not wish to harm one, I find that they have entirely too many turn of events. What has been happening for the last decade or so is considered 'westernization' where new technology is being slowly incorporated into Japanese society."

"'Westernization'...?" I prodded.

"Other continents where we had not priorly been involved with are finding ways past our borders through trade. I have seen much change in my time, but the conditions are ever more tumultuous with the incorporation and usage of this new technology. It comes with good, of course, such as the plants here, the white-stemmed _Calla Lilies_. A more significant benefit would be in the ways of medicine..." She said, trying to steer the conversation to something less taxing, knowing how interested I am in Medicine.

I took the bait, and we talked on the new topic she was more comfortable discussing.

Afterwards, when we had finished changing into appropriate sleeping clothes in adjoining rooms, I thought on her words of wisdom. When I am not connected with the events of Japan at all, her drops of information gave me more data to fill into the vacuum I had of no data. Nature abhors a vacuum, and seeks to fill it with whatever is in the vicinity, so I had doubts. _Will I ever meet my family? They might be dead. _Westernization_... A nebulous concept. I'm not even sure what my own culture is, entirely. Is the world simply a magnification of the village just past this compound? Are there incomprehensible amounts of people inhabiting Japan or other areas? Are humans like insects, weak and genetically inferior to Oni? How will I learn right from wrong? _I had an idea on the last one. So far, I used my intuition and knowledge of books and plays I had seen, almost in another lifetime.

Going down that line of thought was like a ship, sinking into a swirling vortex of the sea – a whirlpool of questions. It lead me to a simpler, basic question. All of this can easily get complex.

_Is life simple?_

_ What do I want to do with my life?_

That thought made me want to get up and start pacing. As I'm in a safe environment, I decided to go for a walk in the garden - the moonlit stroll I had been anticipating since arrival.

In the garden, near the pond was a beautiful light show. Fireflies drifted in and out of the golden globes, and other flowers, even filling up the branches of the willow tree with a decent amount of light. The pond, upon further inspection, had many types of fish and at the bottom were things I had never seen before. Small plants that I did not know existed, inhabiting the bottom of the pond. I couldn't make them out entirely. Little flurries of water told me that fish were enjoying the light display and taste of insects. The circle of life...

I made my way to the bench and sat down, comfortable and feeling totally at ease.

Observing the life around me helped me calm my once-turbulent thoughts of what I would do in the future. I felt like I could take things at one step at a time, now. My next step would be to decide a path I wanted to pursue, and defeat that mountain. So I would take a visit to the village tomorrow, Amagiri-chan willing.

My eyelids started to get heavy, but at the edge of my vision I noticed another shimmer and then white glow that captured my attention at once.

Kazama-sama had walked into the sanctuary, his eyes on my face. He had two cups of steaming liquid, and offered one to me.

"One of the gifts of Kyoko-chan is her mixture of herbs for easing the mind. It helps to see the past with new eyes."

"Kazama-sama..." I said and took the cup, willing myself to alertness and making it halfway. Looking at him had my heart thumping - _doki doki _- and the sensation of being near a predator returned. Excitement was one of the accompanied sensations.

"I am trying some as well." He said, looking at my cup and then my mouth, settling on my eyes. They were intense, not like before, at dinner. I'm almost positive he wants me to take a sip, so I did, and the warmth went all the way to my toes.

"I don't know if I should drink this, it's so relaxing and I'm already almost asleep," I said with a smile, showing a dimple.

He made a sound in acknowledgement, and took a sip of his own tea, now gazing at the pond. We sat like that, in seemingly companionable silence to a bystander, while my heart was beating a staccato at his presence. He relaxed and slung his arm over the back of the bench, instantly making me more uncomfortable.

I decided to drink my tea swiftly, and started taking big gulps of it, while trying to look casual. Kazama-sama didn't seem to notice the rapidity, and continued holding his cup and looking at the surrounding greenery.

"Has the past seemed more clear to you?" He asked, glancing my way, and then back to the fireflies, where his attention stayed.

I smiled and laughed, feeling an uncurling in the bottom of my stomach. His voice was mellifluous, like sweet, sweet honey. My heart had found a rhythm it most liked, a hard pound and retract, growing harder but slower the more I drank the tea. It was very relaxing. _It must be this wonderful tea._

I drifted my eyes over him, and noticed he was still wearing the same yukata from dinner, that he hadn't changed into a simpler one for sleep. He must have been meeting with Amagiri-sama until now on the _matter_.

"Chizuru?" He said, and once again I felt that tingling from my head all the way to my toes. I relaxed into his arm and he sat there for a moment, and then curled it around me. I was feeling so heavy, so tired right now, but my body was slowly becoming an inferno. My heart went from slowing down to speeding up, but the fogginess of pre-sleep was still ever-present.

"Chizuru?" He said again, this time louder, and I think he jostled my shoulders. When I hugged his hard chest and put my head on his shoulder, as though he were a bear, I felt vibrations as though he was laughing. I heard faint chuckling, and then he lifted me into his arms and started walking to one of the rooms.

"I'll take you to your room now to get some sleep." He stated this as a fact, brooking no question to his intent.

_I'm dreaming. I must be._ I thought, the moment I fell asleep. My body was on fire, my eyes were open and I felt alert and alive, but I somehow had the sensation of full and complete sleep.

Kazama-sama was with me, he was unfastening his yukata and I didn't feel any clothes on myself. I knew it was Kazama-sama because of the silhouette I could see from what light there was in the room - the oil lantern was not lit; but the moon was casting shadows even through the paper door.

It smelled incredible in the room, and I squirmed, the futon felt great.

He laid his hand on my face and looked into my eyes, predatorily. It made my stomach squirm and that look alone caused my nipples to peak and my temperature to steadily stay above normal-range and heading towards dangerous levels. I had never before felt anything like this, and I wasn't sure what else I would find in this new territory.

Kazama-sama gave me a startling grin, baring his teeth and growling in approval. His hand lowered to a breast and he cupped it, massaged it and played with the peak before lowering his mouth to it. I gasped and put my hand in his hair, feeling the silky texture. He lowered his body between my legs, after gently nudging them apart, and continued his relentless administering.

My hands crept lower the same speed his did, mine moving to his bare shoulders and back while his moved slowly down my waist. His hands found a sensitive spot and I choked out a laugh and scored his back, he jerked in surprise and I became aware of a hard and hot length in the middle of the valley made by my thighs, giving stimulation to a newly found erogenous zone of mine. I rocked my hips against it and he responded by moving in sync to the motion and our breathing became more erratic.

He groaned out, "Stop. Please," and used the hand he had on my waist to enforce the command. I stopped, but felt confused.

"Kazama-sama... You're so beautiful. I wanted to tell you that before. And, _arigatou_, for the tea." I ended up saying the first thing that came to mind, not entirely appropriate for the current situation.

"You're welcome." He purred, and started moving his hands, kneading them against my skin. One was positioned on my waist where he left off, and the other was stoking a fire on my breast. He trailed kisses from my neck down to my collar bone, where he started sucking gently.

I moved both of my hands to the side portions of his back, and started instinctively massaging his back and shoulder blades comparing it to touching hot velvet, now a little damp with perspiration, over honed steel. The heat between my legs increased, and Kazama-sama rocked his hips back and with one smooth movement positioned himself in a sitting stance between my legs. In a bout of modesty, I snapped them shut, and he shook his head at me and licked his lips.

"Trust me," He said huskily. I would follow his voice _anywhere_.

He pried my legs apart and lowered his mouth to my stomach, where he kissed a scorching trail down to my most private of places. He moved back up to my stomach, but eased his hand in between us to lightly prod inside me and then take the wetness to the nub which wanted his attention so much. He started a pattern that had me gasping and asking for more and I could physically tell that he wasn't unaffected by this.

When he replaced his hand with his mouth, I thought I would burst from my mortal coil and head to the heavens. He eased fingers inside me and stretched me from the inside. The combination of sensation caused me to see stars and call out,"Kazama-sama!"

Then, he moved forward and positioned himself at my opening. Without further ado, he plunged in and swallowed my cry of pleasure and pain with his mouth. When he sensed I was getting comfortable with him invading my space so completely, he thrust in even more and retreated when he was to the hilt, to repeat the motion again and at faster rates. He stopped kissing my mouth, and moved to my jaw, and then my neck. Every now and then, he moaned and slowed his pace, as though savoring a particular sensation. He would pick up the pace eventually.

Pressure was building in me from the inside out, and I wanted to be more involved in the love-making in this dream. I have an idea that I want to try out.

"Kazama-sama..." I gasped out,"I want to try.."

He ignored my request. The pressure was building too fast and I tossed the idea away, quickly as it came. I started rocking my hips with his and urging him on with my hands. He quickly accommodated me, and he swore,"Chizuru.." as though it was a prayer and a curse. He bit my neck and stilled his hips while buried completely.

Then, it really felt like I was complete, and was leaving my mortal skin for the heavens and beyond.

Some time after that, I could feel him softening inside me before he drew out and gave me a chaste peck on the cheek. The dream ended on a happy, satisfied note.

I vaguely recall receiving a sponge-bath and then being replaced in my original futon, in the room adjoining Amagiri-chans. I felt heavy, sore in a place I never had been before, and exhausted. My neck was stinging, but recalling how it got there made me not mind the discomfort, in this hazed stupor…


	5. His Intentions

**Hello, my Shadow Readers! **

**I decided to try Kazama's POV for a spin. Let me know what you think, I think I'm willing to experience it, haha! **

**I want to let you know that I am aware of the inaccuracies in the storyline, as portrayed here. When you take Chizuru and want to focus *ahem* NOT on the Shinsengumi, and want to highlight other characters.. Well, the plot including the Shinsengumi becomes not too important.. And I think you've already guessed by now that this is NOT a fiction about them! **

**No matter how much I, myself, ADORE Sanosuke, Hijikata, Hajime and Okita… Where's the Oni Love?**

**Chapter Five – His Intentions **

I woke up completely fuming. I don't need to even expound upon why I should possibly not be upset. That was a game-changer, and I was the young and naïve woman who had just lost her memories – no match for any head of any other clan. Nonetheless the future head of the most powerful clan right now.

It reminded me of just how helpless I am. That I should do something about it to change my condition. The way I was feeling right now… Irrepressible anger and loathing. I will not just blow this problem away like it was nothing, it's time I get into the game as a player not someone to be played as a pawn.

I'm so angry. The only thing that kept me from running indignantly _back_ to Kazama-sama's room was a feeling of fear, that he might decide to exert dominance again. If he had drugged me before, there are chances that he would be even more _dishonorable._

I felt sick to my stomach at the very idea of having to share a bed as someone's mistress, not under wedlock. I felt even more wanton that I had liked the occurrence at the time, even though I was definitely not in a condition to do any nay-saying.

Yes, I would find a way to get my revenge, and I know anger now. It made me feel giddy, but I held on to the feeling because I now had a purpose besides reviving the Yukimura Clan into good standing. (We do have to increase our numbers somehow, though. It's hard to be formidable with a party of one and two missing)

That man. I could think of the first thing that I wanted to learn, but I'd have to figure out how to propose it to my generous benefactors…. I'm ready to start taking on the world!

**Kazama's POV**

Already I was awake, I don't need much sleep to operate. I puffed on my pipe, liking the blend of rich flavor and the zing of the aftertaste. My mind easily wandered off into other territory, and I welcomed the images that flitted through it.

What had been the culmination of the pay-off received last night?

I had raged for weeks, following Chizuru.. Finding that she was in the company of useless maggots. When I had seen her in the Ikedaya Inn, protecting one of them… I felt blind fury and almost killed one of the Shinsengumi dogs.

I looked over to the garden, and my gaze settled on nothing in particular. Stretching my back, I relaxed back into a comfortable sitting position and felt very, very satisfied. I took another puff of my pipe, and with half-lidded eyes continued the thought I was on.

At first, I followed Chizuru's steps into the Shinsengumi, where they had held her captive while deciding her fate. Squirming, short-sighted blind worms holding council over the fate of an Oni. I was livid, but had other tasks to attend to with the politics of parasites, that I owe support to for a time.

I next saw her going on patrol, in the marketplace, conversing and smiling. She was fitting in.. It made me sick.

The next time I saw her, was at the Ikedaya Inn when I seriously considered wiping out all of the Shinsengumi in the building - shadowing the exits, killing off my boss's men. I settled for severely damaging any in my way, killing off a few effortlessly, and playing with one. Chizuru had thrown a pot at me to try and save the red-haired and green eyed maggot, and I was distracted for a moment.

She had tried to save one of them?! Did she really not know who she is? She is a disgrace to all Oni!

I decided to 'retreat' at that time, the other men whom I was spying on were dead. That only left me with making a hasty retreat. I would find a gap in the assignments and kidnap her, next time.

I told her so, and I saw fear widen her eyes, as she was crunched over the human who I damaged irreparably. He was not as easy to kill as the others, and I had given him damage which would slowly and painfully end his life, as was fitting for one who dared try and despatch me to my maker. It did not do much to slake the thirst for justice that I had.

I immediately started planning how to right the grievous wrong the Yukimura's had done in raising her with the lowly humans. I went to Toudou, and told him to make me a special potion – one that I knew only he could make, being the madman I was suspecting him to be. He didn't need to know my reasons.

The next time I saw her, I made sure that Kyuuyju was the only one who witnessed the act. Kyo would have kicked up a fuss, and was in a position where I needed his support…. The Amagiri Clan is in propitiation and would be for some time.

We had cornered her in a dark alley and Kyuuyju did the talking see if she had redeeming qualities that would save her from the fate I had planned. As Judge, Jury and Executioner, I forced her to drink the potion. She knew nothing of the Oni Race, felt no sympathy towards her own kind and called us monsters. This kind of thinking is not appropriate for the head of the Yukimura Clan, even though they had grown to be a bunch of cutthroats. Kyuuyju asked the questions, knowing what I wanted. I didn't feel I had the patience to do all of the talking, and might have led her into shutting up like a clam, or possibly lying to save her _friends_.

I felt remorse for the loss of the submissive, loyal Chizuru. The one who had so attracted me when she dressed up in a kimono and spied for the Shinsengumi. I believe seeing her like that was the moment for me when I decided she had potential as a mate. Pureblooded.. Demure.. Obedient.. Willing to take actions such as this for _her people_ (I sneered at the thought). She needed a shift of viewpoint. The humans don't even know what to do with the treasure in their midst.

When she first drank the potion, there were unexpected side-effects.. I wanted to wring Toudou's neck between my fingers in frustration. She had passed out, and her pulse had nearly stopped. She would be declared dead, had it been a human who was with her – however, I could hear the very faint thump as her body went into a deep stasis.

I used it to my advantage, not knowing how long the stasis would last. The Shinsengumi would never give up looking for her, much to my annoyance. I had another plan in place, but this one would work in my favor substantially and _now._ The displaced impulse to protect had served its purpose, now they need to cease and grieve, then forget, as all slimy humans do.

I ordered Kyuuyju to accompany me to the compound, and we killed many of their _rasestsu_ while I safely cradled Chizuru in my grasp. A violet-eyed black-haired man who showed more sword fighting skills than the others was adamant in my release of Chizuru.

I dodged effortlessly his attack, that would have cut through my sword arm. "You bastard! Let her go!" He yelled at me, relentless in his useless assault of my fine blade, the _clangs_ and _shiks_ a melody I had been raised on since birth.

It was Kyuuyju who broke the ice stating, "We do not wish to fight you, that is not our purpose with this visit. If you would cease your assault, we will tell you the news on Chizuru."

The violet-eyed demon clashed his sword against mine for good measure, and sprang backwards, retreating. I had already taken note of the other Shinsengumi's members locations, they were a wary distance away, "surrounding" Kyuuyju and me. Kyuuyju had dispatched of the termagent who swatted against him like a fly, the one with a ponytail who had loudly barked during the fight.

A bespectacled young man was attending to the _rasetsu _who had fallen during the slaughter earlier, seemingly uncaring of the "standoff" on Chizuru. I took note of his appearance… He would need to be removed of his head soon. Toudou was the only one authorized at present in their creation, which would shortly be changed..

"Well? What the fuck do you have to say?" Their leader snarled at me. Well, now was as good a chance as I would get.

"_Our_," I emphasized the word clearly, meaning Kyuuyju's and mine, "Chizuru has been killed from your lack of protection. She is not a filthy human, and must be set to rights in the ways of _her_ people."

"Killed?! And you expect us to take your word for it?" The outraged green-eyed and rust-haired weakling protested. Blood was seeping from his chest, through heavy bandages. _Pathetic_.

"Obviously not. I have brought her here, for a moment, before we take our leave." I deigned to say, hating the way talking with these maggots felt. It was beyond sickening being in the presence of what I knew to be treacherous, feeble minded and bodied entities. But they would forever be trying to find her, if I didn't end this _now._

"Amagiri." I said, and Kyuuyju took her from me, where the leader felt her pulse and noted her body seemed to be in the state of rigor mortis – stiff and cold.

He sighed and looked deeply disappointed for a moment. He called over his shoulder to the other men, not turning his back to us. "It's true. She's… dead."

The other members looked crestfallen, all except the one with glasses… He smiled to himself quickly, and then hid it, asking, "Why should we let you take our dear friend? She has been with us for months and never mentioned yourselves. You also have been seen at Ikedaya, and injured Souji… Is this not true?"

His complaint was valid, except the intention was not for what he was stating. I very nearly just lopped off every single man's head, for that one man's disgusting motive. I knew that he wanted her blood to help create more imitations of Oni.

"What you say is true, but that does not change who and _what_ she is," I said with unexpressed resentment. "You, who have been creating mockeries of Oni with _Ochimizu_… And you do not know the real thing when it is standing, breathing in your very eyesight.."

I paused and had to force myself to say the next words, "And I will not surrender her corpse so that you can drain it to perform _experiments!_" I ended, shouting.

The violet-eyed one looked over his shoulder, nodding his head. He had a frown plastered on his face, his demeanor forming a scowl. I realized he must have endorsed that madman in his _Ochimizu _experiments, and knew what would have happened…. I gritted my teeth.

I decided to leave, and surveyed their response once I was in a hiding spot above their complex, on the roof of a building located in the compound. Kyuuyju had left in a different location, heading as though he was going to take Chizuru to his estate, as we had planned.

I watched the Shinsengumi, pathetic though the display was. I had initially been drawn to their skill in swordplay demonstrated against other humans, and how they seemed to keep in line the area under their jurisdiction. If I had compared their ideals to the ones of Oni, from what I had seen so far… My stomach turned uncomfortably. But, they are still treacherous worms, like their ancestors before them and before them, since time immemorial of their species, I was sure.

In summary, they didn't believe my story, and decided to take the matter to Kondou to officially adjudicate what plan of action would be next, if any. I smirked, happy that in the world of Oni, our democracies were smarter than this. How they ever got anything done… No wonder.

I left to follow Kyuuyju and Chizuru. Ensured she was under the protection of the household, and to be kept a secret, for now. She is to recover, or be monitored, closely by the Amagiri's best doctor. This would be the ideal place for more than one reason – the Amagiris' specialization is in healing and nurturing. I could trust them with my future mate for quite some time.

However long this expedition with the Satsuma lasts… However long this quarrel that I must sully my hands in lasts.

I sighed, coming back to the present slightly. I had known that her mind would be gone, and hope to keep her influenced in the Oni society to change the way she's raised. She's still a young one… But old enough to start a repopulating her clan's numbers. [_A/N: She could even be considered a HUMAN mother already at this time and age. It's not uncommon for individuals to simply start their full lives earlier because of the age in which most would pass from either disease, war or many other elements_._ However, Chikage was still committing taboo, but not on that account, even though typically Oni women would be mated with later in life_]

When I saw her in the kimono – I grinned briefly.. She showed signs of the prior Chizuru I had an infatuation with. Except this time I could make things right from the beginning. Even if I didn't want her, I would claim her as mine until _I_ decided.

My body tingled in response to thinking of her, showing her weakest and most vulnerable side to me… I drugged her and I still believe it was my right to. Because I liked what I found.

I would watch, wait, and when I felt like it, taste.

_**Damn you, Chikage. You are such a dick! Hahaha…. 3**_

_**Will Chizuru stay your ideal woman? Not for long. **_**I'm going to strive for it that she's NOT a Mary Sue!**

TBC. Reviews?


	6. The Note (Incomplete)

**Chapter Six - The Note (TBC - posted what I had so far)**

**Chizuru's POV**

I feel like my body is running on a furnace. I am fueling it with thoughts of the evening that should never have occurred. I realized that I didn't at once try to deny that it had happened with Kazama-sama... No, no I was an innocent. I could never have imagined those happenings.

_The nerve... The disrespect... Against myself and - the Yukimura Clan!_ I thought, testing out the weight of the name. It felt heavy, as though my ancestors were being brought to bear against me, a mass on my shoulders in my mind.

The next quarter hour went by quickly, as I moved with purpose to get myself prepared for the day. I had several things that I had decided that I want to get done, the first one with emphasis: **avoid Kazama-sama**. Avoid speaking with him, or being alone with him, at all costs.

The other things would be to talk with Amagiri-chan and let her know that I am prepared to take the steps to gain my namesake as Clan Leader. I would need to get training, that I knew for sure. I could think of several things that I would need - and I hoped she would be willing to see me as an investment on this case (I want to learn some kind of basic defense for my own piece of mind).

I smoothed my hair into a ponytail and set my face to a pleasant expression. If one looked too closely into my eyes, they would notice a fire that had not been there before. I am ready to mete out justice, and I want to do it on the same footing as my opponent. _I need to keep my eye on the mountain!_ I thought, firing myself up more. I would need as much fuel as possible to keep myself dedicated in the amount of things I wanted to accomplish before I next met with Kazama-sama. _Perhaps I should talk with him just to get even more riled_, I thought wryly.

I finished with my appearance and strode out of the room I was allowed to sleep in for the night. I gauged the time of day - I had woken early, perhaps earlier than Amagiri-chan. I hoped she was awake, or just waking up. I didn't have a way to check without waking her up myself._ I wouldn't want to impose on her with what I'm about to propose and she hasn't even gotten up yet_, I thought. I could imagine someone trying to ask me for a huge favor, and to possibly in-debt themselves to me... I probably wouldn't answer favorably. I'd put it off, knowing that they would have better chances if they wait a bit longer for my clouds to pass and seas to become calm.

About-facing and hoping to run into a servant, I peered with hawk eyes to ensure that a little misplaced ray of sunshine wouldn't dare strike upon the head of a man that had equally golden hair. I increased my pace, almost blurring with my speed, and nearly slipped from my socks losing friction with the polished wooden floors.

I spotted one after doing almost a full square, the entire perimeter of the amazonian garden, in the courtyard. She was backing out of a room on her knees, a wooden bucket and rag in her hand. I could see that she was scrubbing the floor meticulously.

"_Ohayoo_.." I said nervously, "Is there any chance I could ask of you a question?"

Talking to other individuals is something I am still trying to improve. I feel so nervous, like an impostor. _I don't belong here_... The unwelcome thought crossed my mind. Clenching my hands into fists at my sides, the lovely servant turned and gave me her attention.

"_Yukimura-sama!"_ She said and rose to her feet, to bow low to me in respect. "If it would please you to do so, ask away!" She seemed a little flustered.

"_Sumimasen_, you know my name, but I do not yet know yours," I said, relaxing my hands and putting them forward in what is to be a relaxing _calm down_ communication.

"_Watashi?_ _Ano_, Haruki _desu._"

"Haruki, it is a pleasure to meet you," I smiled, "Has Kyoko Amagiri-sama awoken yet this morning?"

"No, not yet, Yukimura-sama."

"_Arigatou._" I felt rather hopeless for a moment as to what to say next. "Thank you for your hard work, as well!"

"Ah, _hai!_"

Turning, I pondered as to which action to take next. It would appear a slow start. I tapped my foot on the spotless floorboards, wondering what else I could do to be productive. Sighing, I thought I could go back to my room and figured I would go through the garden. _It's past the point of true usefulness, but I could see if my tea cup.. And some remains.. of the tea.. would be in the bench I sat at last night. _

Getting proper shoes on, I checked, and to my slight disappointment it was not. However, while walking through the garden to the bench, an idea went through my mind that was staring at me beckoningly. The compound gates were open (as I suspected they would be during the day hours, lest this sprawling complex seem to be an impenetrable fortress) and I could see the beginnings of the village if I turned my head just so.

_What would be appropriate to wear into this village? Would I stand out too much?_

I checked my appearance with my hands and eyes - smoothing my hair and then just deciding to re-do it. I scanned my appearance and figured the clothing I had on should be alright for a short peek in the village. The yukata I am wearing was simply dark pink and brown. I figured the comfortable slip-ons that I had on would be appropriate as well.

Sighing and then determined - I would face the village of Oni.

**Sorry for the short chapter! It's something I just wrote last night and I will probably finish it up after work today. I'm really interested in hearing back from my readers - will you please review what you think of the story so far?**

**Also, I'm creating a game that I'd like to play with other aspiring writers for motivation. Mature Hakuouki fics (and if you don't like lemon scenes, all good, it was REALLY quite uncomfortable for me to write the last one. Wish I had a glass of wine or something) that may or may not be about Oni. **

**Number of words in the fic? And whoever wins weekly, keeping their writer's integrity in and making it as best they can, get reviews and a spoiler that no one else will have on their favorite story of the other writers participating. I'm new to the FanFic World, so would we need a group made? Or? :) Let me know. I need the motivation as much as anyone else.**


	7. The Note (Completed)

**Chapter 7. The Note Continued…**

I walked past the guards with an air of confidence I did not really feel. I took measured steps, knowing that with my supposed innate grace as an Oni I should do just fine. I gulped. _Why am I so nervous?_I thought. People do this all the time.

I used the reserve of strength and determination to defeat an adversary and trudged forward, imagining each step to be in direct disobeyance of imaginary Kazama-sama's orders. I smiled, and my steps became easier to take. I seem to have found a mean-streak in me, or vengeful at the very least.

Just as I was almost to the corner, a silver object, blurred around the edges at the velocity it was moving, embedded itself next to my head in the wall. I froze. My thoughts froze for a second, and my eyes widened, becoming mainly whites. I felt goosebumps developing on my arms.

"Wh-wha – wh-?" I stammered. Trying again, I cleared my throat weakly, "WH-!"

Giving up, I willed my head to turn in the direction of the almost-assassin. I gulped. He was definitely an assassin. A tall, broad-shouldered and of above-average muscular build Oni. He wore the same yukata as from last night. His hands were in a relaxed position, one on the hilt of his katana and kodachi pair, the other limply at his side.

Ruby eyes were fixed on me, without emotion. His lip was twitching, however. In annoyance or humor – that was impossible to tell.

**Kazama's POV**

I didn't think she would do it. The demure and naïve Chizuru would have stayed in her room and waited until Kyoko-chan was up. Fortunately I could detect her presence as it wondered the compound; facilitation made from the first step of the mating rites.

It was with a heavy heart that I departed from my pipe, and I grinned at what I was positive would be an interesting morning. With the prior Chizuru – the Shinsengumi's caged bird – she would have waited in her room. I know she would have, or she would have cowered from the shock of it all, finding her resolve much later and with the assistance of friends. She could have possibly silently waited in her room or found a hiding place that she thinks I wouldn't find.

Well, this Chizuru started with a flare of energy and out her door, around the garden, to her room, then almost, almost to the village where every skilled Oni and tradesman would know the face. I couldn't have her walking into a village full of capable and aged Oni, who although look young, weren't born yesterday and would ask questions I didn't want her answering. Such as _who are you?_ And _who are you staying with?_

Only a minute had passed, and I allowed her time to get over the shock of dignity-lost.

"A little early to be taking a walk, isn't it?" I inquired, cocking my head slightly to one side. So as not to scare her further, I used the technique others employ. I either saw it behind hushed hands from woman to woman, or from people who were not aware I was around. I lifted the corners of my lips up in a _smile_.

She cringed and then visibly steeled her resolve. She's transparent.

"Kazama-sama. _Ohayoo_. You dropped this," She said and pulled the silver ninja star out of the wall. Chizuru looked at it briefly, and then propelled it towards me rapidly. Her inexperienced actions merited a small cut, as she brought her hand to her mouth to stave the bleeding. It wasn't much.

I caught the star between my index and middle finger, as it was flying about six inches above my shoulder.

**Chizuru's POV**

Kazama-sama must be angry with me for a slight. I sighed. I don't really feel like caring, right at this moment. He will be gone soon enough to continue his mission with Amagiri-sama and Shiranui-sama. I felt a little bit scared of him. That movement of his lips looked as though he was going to eat me.

I still didn't want to talk to him. He looked like a blood-eyed and foul-intentioned angel, with his unusual shade of golden hair.

"Excuse me," I said and continued walking in the direction I was headed; the village.

"You are _not_ excused," he said, and in an instant he was right in front of me. He effectively shielded me from getting another glimpse of the village. I blushed crimson partly from his scent and partly repressed anger. He smelled like a rich and deep spice. His body heat effectively warmed me from this small distance, or perhaps it was simply me warming to him.

If I provoked him further I had a feeling he would make me be around him longer. Perhaps _talking_ or _communicating_.

"I beg your pardon, Kazama-sama. What is the matter, if I may be so blunt to inquire?" I stared at my hand and the cut swiftly healed, no blood remaining thanks to my quick thinking. I tried to look demure rather than annoyed, and bowed my head. I wasn't sure I could do the task. My upper lip trembled in rage, that I hoped was concealed.

"I wish to speak with you, Chizuru," he said and brought a hand up to point my chin up, revealing my emotions like an open book. He did the same feral smile. "Perhaps you will let me explain?"

"As you wish, my _lord_," I gritted out. My curiosity was piqued, and trip to the village all-but-forgotten.

"Come with me," he tugged my arm and started walking back in the direction of the compound. The next thing I knew, he had tugged me under his arm and had it around my shoulders, herding me. He dropped his arm and maintained an uncomfortable distance; we are almost touching.

We walked to another room, close to his, where a servant was waiting. She was making the last-minute preparations for a fine breakfast.

Tea was in a small kettle that she poured into two delicate cups. The steaming tea smelled comforting, and I reminded myself that I shouldn't drink or eat anything he may have to offer. If only there was a way to inhibit breathing without passing out.

"Can we sit in the garden?" I asked, damning all stiff rules of etiquette. "I will be sure to be brief, and concise, so that you may get back to your breakfast, my lord."

He nodded and turned abruptly, heading to the path that cut through the middle and passed the bench. I enjoyed the sight of the blooms, no matter how much I associated them with the harkening of lost virtue.

We made it to the bench and I ensured he sat first. He sat in the middle of the bench. I just about popped from overflowing rage.

"_MOVE IT." _I hissed and looked at him in the eye. "I should have my _own _personal boundaries. I did not forget that much."

He moved over to the other side of the bench, a respectful distance away.

"Your tone does not suit you, or me. Next time you use it against me, I'll appropriately respond in kind." Kazama-sama looked like he was composing himself, from what I was not sure. He defiantly slung his arm over the back of the bench and made himself too comfortable for my liking.

"I do not feel it appropriate to apologize for my request. I do apologize for my tone. _Gomenasai_." I said. Despite how much he annoyed me and essentially took me against my will, he is a pillar of the Oni civilization. The extent and enormity of the Oni civilization had yet to dawn on me, but it was still very rude of me. Too rude.

I resisted the urge to twist my hands together in anxiety. I sat up straight, put interest on my face and looked to Kazama-sama, waiting for him to start his "explaining".

"In order for you to understand what motivated my actions, you would need to understand Oni history and customs. First, could you agree we have a unique situation here."

I didn't know he was asking a question, because his voice had no inflection. I nodded, agreeing, and he continued:

"I'll see to it that you get the proper instructors. You're under my care until you can properly show that you're ready to take the full responsibility of your clan. I'll have them come here from my estate; the Kazamas have the best teachers. Amagiri-chan will also be able to help you with whatever you need.." He was avoiding the subject completely.

"Kazama-sama… _Domo Arigatou._ However, where's the explanation? Please tell me why you drugged me with tea, and took me to your room in the middle of the night to steal my innocence…" I blushed.

"I didn't steal your innocence, you still have it," He said, stonefaced.

"Kazama-sama, do not play games with me on this," I said, and added, "please."

"What if I told you that you were already mine and I was just biding my time to when I could take what was.. is.. rightfully mine." He looked at me with the piercing maroon eyes. Then, they strayed to the garden where _Morning Glories_ could be seen still blooming.

"I would calmy ask what led you to such a conclusion that I am yours, my lord," My annoyance is still there, under the surface.

"I'm impatient. I have a duty to my clan almost as much as you do to yours to create more members and continue the line."

It stung like a figurative blade plunging into my stomach. While that is most certainly true, I felt hurt. "You could have used any Oni woman.. Or have you already? To create this line and continue it. Even less pureblooded women would still continue to populate the ranks, my lord."

"Although that is a great idea," he said sarcastically, "I do not have the time nor inclination to pursue countless women."

"_Soka._ And you decided one-sidedly that I would have your children? If there are any?" My hackles were slighlty rising again.

"Think about it, Chizuru. The Oni women are not as prominent as you guess, and pure-blooded are even less. Also for pure-blooded males there is a shortage. If you look at the ends, possible pure-blooded Oni children.. What could you fault?" His reasoning was methodical and ruthless.

"That's no way to bring a child into the world, Kazama-sama. And who would gain parentage? No, in order for one to embark on that journey they would need to work together, if I may be so bold."

"You're excused, don't get used to it. I was brought into this world that way. It's necessity to first populate the Oni race, and then worry about other trivial things such as _love_. Don't sicken me. We have a duty to uphold and a race to prolong."

"_Ano_. I understand _your_ viewpoint, Kazama-sama. I feel that I do. But I don't agree with it."

I was understanding what he was saying: it's our duty to forward the human race and possibly create _another _Chikage Kazama-sama, coldheartedness and all. He wasn't getting ahead of himself and assuming I'm pregnant, so he simply wouldn't think that far in the future, or speculate to me on what his thoughts are. Perhaps he already had a plan and simply didn't wish to tell me because it would be upsetting, and I would "do something drastic". Also, he felt no remorse for his actions. _Arrogant.. Coldblooded.. Calculating.. Cunning lord!_ I swore in my thoughts.

"In time you will understand. Which brings another matter to my attention: you need to be trained in Oni ways. I will send you teachers to start your training… Talking with you now has demonstrated to me the urgency."

I almost wanted to laugh at another turn of events. I felt sick to my stomach and wished that we could end talking. It's not that "people never change", but the stubbornness I feel in him is profound. Like a great rock in the ocean, he would probably grow with barnacles rather than be wasted away by the constant pounding of the sea.

"How generous! _Domo arigatou gozaimasu!_" I said bowing my head, now knowing more of who I'm working with here. He wouldn't think he's done anything wrong, and I'm not in a position to indoctrinate him. Maybe I'm in the wrong here. I don't believe so, however.

I made sure to add: "Chikage… I really want to thank you for all that you've done and I will thank you in the future for your next beneficial contributions to me. But I will please expect that you honor myself and allow me to choose whom I spend the nights with."

He grunted in response, standing up and leaving me alone to ponder if Amagiri-chan was awake yet.

**Kazama's POV**

While talking with her I could see she has much promise. I am both dreading and looking forward to what kind of a woman she will turn out to be. She still treated me as though I was someone of higher status and respected me to a degree. I sighed. _A Hellcat in the making_.

_I really shouldn't encourage her to speak to me without respect. _I thought back to the one instant she called me "Chikage". She did get my attention… I smiled.

I returned to my room, wearily thinking on the worms I must dispatch before checking on her progress next Spring. Well, the next time she was officially aware of. I am the master of my fate – I can always arrange an earlier meeting.

Justice is served for now. I remembered I had given her the potion for justice. The Oni Race got a head of a clan back. She already is meeting the qualifications and mandates to be one… Time would tell.

I ate my breakfast which was a newly made batch of fine sashimi and then assembled my calligraphy set quickly. Whether or not she remembered how to read would be a revelation; if she remembered the symbols correctly she would probably hate me. I "smiled" and wrote :

_** You had said you wanted to try something. **_

_**Next time we will, I promise.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Chikage**_


End file.
